Metropolis
Metropolis is one of the largest and wealthiest cities in the United States that is best known as being the hometown of Superman. Locations , an area of town now known as Old Town.]] Government *City Hall *Metropolis Court HouseSeen in the 1983 Shorts, episode: Superclones Aircraft/Airports *Metropolis Airstrip Newspaper *Daily Planet, the city's number one newspaper publisher * Metropolis Daily NewsReferenced in the Superman, 1988 series episode: Destroy the Defendroids * The Metropolis PostReferenced in the Superman, 1988 series episode: Destroy the Defendroids * Daily BugleReferenced in the Superman, 1988 series episode: Destroy the Defendroids Banks * Metropolis Bank * Metropolis First National BankSeen in the Superman, 1988 series episode: Night of the Living Shadows. * Metropolis City BankSeen in the Season 5 (1984) episode: Reflections in Crime *Metropolitan Savings BankAs Seen in Media * Galaxy CommunicationsReferenced in The Planet-Splitter Recreation * Metropolis ParkReferenced in the Season 5 (1984) episode: The Royal Ruse * Metropolis City ZooSeen in the Season 5 (1984) episode: Uncle Mxyzptlk * Metropolis StadiumSeen in the Season 5 (1984) episode: Uncle Mxyzptlk * Metropolis TheaterSeen in the 1983 Shorts, episode: Roller Coaster * Metropolis Fun ParkSeen in the 1983 Shorts, episode: Roller Coaster * Metropolis County FairAs seen in Colleges and Schools * Metropolis UniversitySeen in the 1980 Shorts, episode: Garden of Doom Scientific / Medical Facilities * Metropolis Geological InstituteSeen in the Season 5 (1984) episode: No Honor Among Thieves * Metropolis Science InstituteSeen in the Season 2 (1977) episode: Tiny World of Terror * Metropolis Medical CenterSeen in the 1983 Shorts, episodes: A Pint of Life and One Small Step for Superman *Star Labs *Metropolis ObservatoryAs Seen in Prison / Law Enforcement Facilities * Metropolis State PrisonSeen in Season 4 (1979) episode: Lex Luthor Strikes Back * Metropolis Police HeadquartersSeen in the Superman, 1988 series episode: Night of the Living Shadows. * Metropolis Police Precinct 25 Museums * Metropolis Museum * Metropolis Museum of Natural HistorySeen in the Season 2 (1977) episode: The Mummy of Nazca *Metropolis Museum of ArtAs Seen in Businesses *Billie Wave MarinaAs Seen in *Mood Oil CompanyAs Seen in * Metropolis Convention CenterSeen in the Season 2 (1977) episode: The Ghost * Metropolis Diamond ExchangeSeen in the Season 3 (1978) episode: Superfriends: Rest in Peace * Metropolis Battery CompanySeen in the 1983 Shorts, episode: Invasion of the Space Dolls * Maurer Animation StudioSeen in the 1983 Shorts, episode:Bulgor the Behemoth * LexCorp Seen several times in the Superman, 1988 series * Dockside WarehouseSeen in the Superman, 1988 series episode: Night of the Living Shadows. * Major StudioSeen in the Superman (TV series) episode The Big Scoop. * Harry's Meats * Office building Miscellaneous *Hall of Justice, the headquarters of the the SuperFriends. *Old TownSeen in the Superman, 1988 series episode: The Beast Beneath These Streets *Sunset Plaza *Lloyds *Lake MetropolisReferenced in the Season 5 (1984) episode: The Curator Residences *Lois Lane's penthouse apartment *Morpheus residence Natives *Mayor Jackson *Clark Kent, mild mannered newspaper reporter. *Lois Lane, star reporter for the Daily Planet. *Jimmy Olsen, cub-reporter and photographer for the Planet. *Perry White, editor and chief of the Daily Planet. *Lex Luthor Notes Origin / First Appearance *It first appeared as an unnamed Canadian City in Action Comics, Vol. 1 #1 (June, 1938).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/ DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_1 Action Comics, Vol. 1 #1] published in June, 1938. *Metropolis first appeared by name in Action Comics, Vol. 1 #16 (September, 1939).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/ DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_16 Action Comics, Vol. 1 #16] published in September, 1939. Location In the Super Friends, the exact location of Metropolis has never been canonically established: *Superman co-creator Joe Shuster modeled the look of Metropolis after his home town of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. *In the Golden Age era, Superman was first based out of Cleveland, Ohio and worked for a Cleveland newspaper. In subsequent appearances, this locale was retroactively established as Metropolis. *During the Silver Age era, Metropolis was firmly established as a coastal city on the Eastern seaboard, but it was never established which U.S. State it was located in. *During the Bronze Age, on January 21, 1972 DC Comics declared Metropolis, Illinois as the "Hometown of Superman". The Illinois State Legislature passed Resolution 572 declaring Metropolis as the Hometown of Superman on June 9th, but this was cited as an honorarium and was not intended to reflect Metropolis' location within DC continuity. *In the Donner UniverseDonnerverse is an unofficial designation which refers to the continuity of the Superman movies as envisioned by director Richard Donner. The characters and settings from this reality are patterned after those chronicled in Pre-Crisis / Earth-One continuity, but take place in a distinctive separate reality. This reality incorporates events from the four Superman films of the 1970s-80s as well as the Supergirl movie. It does not necessarily include the 2006 film Superman Returns, '' though director Bryan Singer does take a lot of cues from the older films and even consulted Richard Donner for much of the stroy. (Richard Donner), starting with ''1978's Superman (and its sequels), Metropolis is shown as being in (or taking the place of) New York City, including depicting such New York landmarks as the Statue of Liberty, the World Trade Center, the Brooklyn Bridge, Grand Central Station, and the New York Daily News offices. In Superman III, '' some Calgary, Alberta landmarks can be seen, including the Calgary Tower and the St. Louis Hotel, as parts of the film were filmed there. *In 'Superman Returns' director Bryan Singer intended his version of Metropolis to be a stylistic cross between 1930s New York and current New York; with a nod to Richard Donner's ''1978 Superman film and its sequels. The many shots of Superman flying high above the city establish that although Metropolis has a rectangular park reminiscent of Central Park, the city overall has a slightly different shape from New York City. *In the Smallville Universe (as seen on the WB/CW television series Smallville), Metropolis is located in or near the state of Kansas, within driving distance of Smallville. This was likely established so that characters from the show could travel back and forth between the two cities in a timely manner and with little difficulty. Appearances in Other Media Coming Soon! References Category:DC Comics Category:Locations Category:Cities